epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GravityMan/MBOHS Season 2: Gilgamesh vs Beowulf
Hello my fairies! Grav's here dropping the third installment of Season 2, the Sumerian King Gilgamesh facing off against the Geat King Beowulf! This was originally gonna be in Season 1 but Cave dropped out of playing so poo on him. Thanks goes to Alan and Brandon for reading, and Legion for chiseling! Special thanks goes out to my dear friend Leandro for making the cover.... I miss you buddy <3. Also recently I was in TK's Andrew Jackson vs Richard the Lionheart which can be found here. Let's get this started. Beat Celtic Power Starts at 0:10 I fucking love this beat so much Rapper Colors Beowulf is purple Gilgamesh is bronze Enkidu is green Enkidu’s ghost is green-yellow Lyrics 'Beowulf:' I asked God before this battle to bless this Ancient Alien, Because I might make a mess taming this Mesopotamian! For when an overgrown ape tries takes a step in my hunting lands, He’ll find himself flogged by the beefed Geat with Hrunting in hand, I will split apart your tribes viciously, like my ship did to the Baltic! Then ram your body into the dirt so it’ll forever be salted! When I knock down your Gates, you’ll get fucked harder than Ishtar! I will Shamash your shrines and scatter your whore maidens afar! But I’ll let you keep your tablets, I remain immortal in the Kindle! This may be a battle of the giants, but compared to me you’re Grendel! 'Gilgamesh:' Haha! One man tries to be the first demigod’s foe? I’ll burn through Beowulf like I’m reading Sparknotes! It took thousands of emcees spitting flows to bury me! Your loss is more apparent than your movie’s CG! Let me be brief, I’m a King! And I gotta lot of shit to do! So lemme pass this to my dude Enkidu! Yo I’m wild, I run with the beasts! Poor wolf got bit better put him to sleep! I got claws! (Claus) Gonna deck your hall! That momma roasted more than your Swedish meatballs! I got; god spit and I came to rock! Bang bang for six days! You can talk to the- 'Beowulf:' STOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP Beowulf slices through Enkidu with his seax, sending Enkidu flying backwards into Gilgamesh's arms, dying I killed your fuck buddy because he was killing it! What’s the matter man? Ha! You know he stole your bitch! I’m pissed! You’re a tyrant, a Sham who needs to put a Hat on it! I spit nightmares worse than the one summoned in the Cedar Forest! God gave me the purpose to lead the bombing of these Iraqi! Your country’s more fucked than the mother of Hrolfr Kraki! Quit pitch-ing your tents and bitumen, don’t try to be a hero! Chances you’ll receive a peaceful Fate facing Beowulf? ZERO 'Gilgamesh:' YOU DARE KILL MY FRIEND?????????????????? This motherfucker spits Bull, you’re about to get gored, Doesn’t Thor Junior remember the last time he got the horns? Tell Wiglaf your raps, a child can’t do worse in your reign! You wanna talk about bitches, you’re pimped by Great Danes! I’m serving this saucy fucker like a Humababa-ghanoush! Your God flooded your people, while I sail over with my crew! I’ll smash your Woodpecker when I break your golden cup! End you faster than you and your bastard had seax! What! Ghost Enkidu flies out of the ground Gilgamesh breaks open Beowulf: By the way I’m spitting sick Enkidu would’ve still been dead You broke his native spirit, how can he consider you a friend? You’d rather let half your people die than bed a whore! Like your readers I’ll leave your thick skull bored! 'Gilgamesh:' Ay wild man! Yeah? Introduce him to death! If you mess with Gilgamesh you'll find your ass Gilga-wrecked! You were killed by your pride, wanting to keep the glory to yourself! I won’t give you your rites, you can light your pyre in Hell! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE MYTHHHHHHHHHHICCALLLLLLLLLL ground shakes BATTLES OF HISTORICAL SHIT ' ' Poll Who Won? Gilgamesh Beowulf Hint for Next Battle Category:Blog posts